rpgifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Prolog
Ja osobieście wolę GM, nie MG, i HP i MP zamiast PŻ i PM Vezok999 12:54, paź 11, 2010 (UTC) 3 osoby są więc można zaczynać ! Zapisy wciąż otwarte !-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:13, paź 12, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy mi odposzesz?Panrahk17 19:46, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) Rozgrywka Prolog Darahk-Śpisz od dłuższego czasu .Nagle poczułeś lekkie szturchanie ,potem coraz mocniejsze ...Mimo to nie obudziłeś się do końca .W końcu poczułeś...no trudno to opisać... ''-Wstawaj leniu !'' Zobaczyłeś swoje sąsiada ,a właściwie lokatora ,ponieważ mieszkał na wyższym piętrze domu,trzymającego wiadro zapełnione do połowy wodą. ''-Szybciutko ! Dalej !-Wrzasnął Demmog .Był orkiem średniego wzrostu .Twarz miał pomarszczoną ,a na policzku kilka pamiątek po bitwie .Jedną nogę zastępowała drewniana ,prosta proteza .Miał czarno-siwe włosy opadające w tył na szyję .Był raczej gburowaty ,ale i posiadał dużo humoru .'' Do nogi podbiegł ci twój jaszczur ,przed domem czekają także twój Rożak i twój wilk bojowy . ''-No dalej musimy iść do Zwierzyńca ,potem to kowala Elruuga ! Ponoć ma dla ciebie niespodziankę !Bierz co potrzebne i jazda ! Aha ! Tam masz śniadanie ! Dziś mało ,tylko 5 królików ! Ale nic...Spotkamy się na miejscu !-powiedział wychodząc z tobołkiem .<"Zawartość" domku na twoim piętrze to :Łóżko ,stołek ,3 krzesła ,kredens i "buda" dla jaszczura.>'' Vezok-Budzisz się w swojej chatce na uboczu wsi Helbundy ,w Królestwie Nardelan .W swoim domku widzisz' 3 krzesła ,kredens ,szałkę ,stół i oszywiście łóżko .Obok łóżka leży Prosty Łuk <+10 do obrażeń> i 10 strzał .Słyszysz dziwne stukanie na dworze ...To pewnie ono Cię obudziło .Na stole leżą 3 kawałki smażonego mięsa .'' Ateus-Jest noc .Nagle usłyszałeś krzyki ! ''-Ateus ! Kurde ! Ateus ! Mam robotę ! To pewniak !-Był to Billow ,chłopak młodszy od ciebię <19 lat> .Jest denerwujący to fakt ,ale jest jedną z osób na twoim poziomie i do tego czymś w rodzaju kumpla .-Obudź się !!! '' ---- Przeciągam się i niechętnie wstaję z łóżka. Sprawdzam zawartość kredensu. Rozglądam się po chacie za czymś w rodzaju plecaka czy sakiewki, jeżeli znajdę coś takiego, to biorę do niego "druge śniadanie". Jeżeli jest taka potrzeba, to się przebieram , po czym wychodzę na zewnątrz zobaczyć co to za stukanie. Opisz mi też proszę, co takiego znajduje się przed moim domem i ewentualnie w zasięgu mojego wzroku '''Vezok. ---- Vezok-W kredensie znalazłeś :ser ,kiełbasę i sakiewkę z zawartością 50 terenów .W chacie znalazłeś tylko kołczan ,który przez jakiś czas może służyć jako plecak .Domek jest umieszczony na wzgórzowatej ziemi .Kilak metrów od twojego domku jest sadzawka .W okolicy są same łąki ,a z daleka widzisz las i wioskę .Kiedy wyszedłeś z chatki zobaczyłeś że na dachu siedzi kruk .Non-stop bezczelnie puka w kawałek oderwanej deski .Kiedy cię zobaczył spojrzał się na ciebie i wrócił do "pracy" '' ---- - Nie drzyj się, Billow! - obudziłem się. Wstałem powoli i zapytałem się: - Jesteś pewien, że to pewna robota? Wież, nie chcę aby było tak, jak ostatnio. Facet zapłacił mi ledwie 10 terenów... - '''Ateus' ---- Pamiętasz tego starego Haweya ?Wpadł na doskonały pomysł !Za 3 dni...O północy...Spotkamy się w jego domu....I ukradniemy statek kupiecki ! Świetny pomysł nieprawdaż !? Co prawda Hawey był po pijaku ,ale kiedy chodzi o myślenie to zawsze wpadnie na dobry pomysł !...-Pierwsze co przyszło ci na myśl to to że na taki pomysł musiał wpaść idiota.... ---- - Na taki pomysł mógł wpaść tylko idiota! Pijany idiota... Chociaż... To nie jest wcale taki zły pomysł, jest jedynie dość niebezpieczny. Jeśli nas złapią to nie będzie zbyt przyjemnie. Musimy zdobyć jakieś informacje na temat straży portowej. Musimy wiedzieć, kiedy są zmiany warty i o której godzinie przeprowadzają nocną kontrolę statku... - podchodzę do szafki i ją przeszukuję. - Ateus '----' Wołam jeszcze do odchodzącego Demmoga "Jasne, zaraz będę!" i wstaję z łóżka. Głaszczę Drago (jaszczura), jem jednego... a co mi tam! Jem dwa króliki, a resztę pakuję do jakiegoś worka (o ile taki znajdę) i otwieram po kolei wszystkie szuflady w kredensie. Każę Fenrirowi (wilkowi) zostać na zewnątrz, a Rożakowi (nie ma imienia, w każdym razie jeszcze) nie mówię nic (:D). Następnie wszystko pakuję do innego worka i przywiązuję to do Rożaka. Po czym idę do Zwierzyńca--'Darahk' ---- Ateus-Ale wiesz ! Jeszcze 3 dni ! A jak ...hyc ! mawiał mój dziadek "Jak masz coś zrobić...zrób to potem ! Będziesz miał choć choć chwilę wytchnienia..." -Po czym położył się na hamaku wiszącym na zewnątrz .-A ! I no ! Zara wschód ,a na podróż trza dorobić ! Nie !? No !...-powiedział bezczelnie Billow zanim ułożył się w wygodnej pozycji .W szafce znalazłeś 3 kawałki smażonego mięcha i bochenek chleba .O dziwo wygrzebałeś też starą ,zakurzoną Książkę Kucharską .Masz teraz wolną rękę przez najbliższe 3 dni .Co robisz ? *** Darahk- Niestety znalazłeś jedną ,za to wielką torbę. W kredensie znalazłeś książkę "Bestię Duże i Małe", butelkę piwa oraz wędzone mięsko. Jesteście gotowi do drogi. Kiedy doszliście do Zwierzyńca Demmog dał ci kosz z jedzeniem, po czym zaczął tłumaczyć : ''-Mięso do Ogarów . ''-Ta karma dla Dzikich Świń . ''-Zielenina dla Rożaków.'' ''-A to daj Torekowi i Todakwi.....'' Resztą zajmę się ja. Spotkamy się pod Domkiem Jumbo. ''----'' No cóż, cicho wyjmuję jedną strzałę z kołczanu, napinam łuk i oddaję strzał. W razie niepowodzenia ponawiam próbę. Jeżeli uda mi się, wyjmuję strzałę/ły z martwego ptaka a jego samego kładę do... eeee mam jakieś wiaderko czy miskę? :) Potem wracam się do domu i szukam kawałka jakiegoś materiału (''np stare ubranie, firanka, jakaś skóra). Powiedz mi też, ile mniej więcej czasu dzieli mnie do wioski. '''Vezok'. ---- Vezok-Ptak odskoczył ,po czym zrobił coś co wyglądało na śmiech .Drugi i każda inna próba nie powiodła się .Ptak odleciał .W domku masz stare firanki i w najgorszym razie pościel i koce .W domu masz 2 miski .Od wioski dzieli cię około 15 minut drogi . ---- Idę na miasto poszukać jakiejś pracy, aby zarobić trochę terenów. Być może też niezauważalnie okradam przechodniów, sięgając do ich kieszeni i wyciągając cokolwiek, a wybierając to, co ma jakąś wartość (czyli np. tereny lub jakąś biżuterię) Ateus Potrenuję trochę kondycję biegnąc za strzałami :) Pościel? ja sie słomy spodziewałem :D W takim razie, odrywam kawałek firanki o wielkości około 0,5m2 (dla mojje postaci to jest "odpowiednia wielkość, bo liczyć nie umie :D). Następnie szukam jakiegoś sznurka po chcie, jezeli bnei znajdę, zadowalam się oderwanym paskiem firanki. Kładę na środku materiału dwa kawałki mięsa i troche sera, po czymk podcosze końce materiału. Związuję je sznurkiem na końchu, "na motylka" (wiązanie uznaję za część zakładanie sideł :P ). Mam nadzieje, że uda mi się zrobić z tego prowizoryczną sakiewkę. 15 minut? Spodzeiewałem się godzin :) gicior. Wychodzę z domu i rozglądam się jeszcze za czymś, co mogłbo by być mi do czegoś tam przydatne. Mam jakiś płotek lub inne rzeczy poza samym domkiem? '''Vezok'.'' ---- Vezok-Udało ci się zrobić sakieweczkę na śniadanie .Znalazłeś kawałek liny ,ale chyba nada się jako sznurek .Wychodząc z domku widzisz Kruka latającego w okół domu .Gdy cię zobaczył zaczął skrzeczeć .Przed domkiem jest jeszcze "pieniek" do rąbania drewek z wbitą w środek siekierką drwalską . *** Ateus-Okradając potencialnych "frajerów" .Zyskałeś jedynie 25 terenów .Kiedy próbowałeś okraść kogoś bogatszego ,on złapał cię za rękę i krzyknął -Straże ! U diaska ! Straże ! ---- Biorę swój łuk, i strzały, które mam nadzieję odzyskałem. Do pasa przymocowuj (chyba że mam spodnie na gumkę i jestem dresiarzem :D) sakiewkę z jedzeniem. Siekierę biorę do domu i kładę pod łóżko, myśląc, że powiniem zainwestować w jakąś kamórkę na narzędzia :) szafki biorę kiełbaskę, siadam na ławce (jak nie ma, to biorę z chaty kjrzesło) przed domem i patrzę się na ptaka, przegryzając kiełbachę. Jeżeli ptak nie odleciał, to rzucam mu kawałek Vezok. ---- Vezok-Tak odzyskałeś strzały i sakieweczkę też przymocowałeś .Ptakowi nie mogłeś rzucić po zanim się obejrzałeś po 2 kęsie ptak szybkim ruchem wyrwał ci jedzonko ,po czym usiadł na dachu i zaczął się zajadać :D ---- Ooo... nie będę dresiarzem :P A to mały... "No dobra, skoroś taki głody to masz... A spróbuj mi tylko potem nabrudzić na trawniku!" Skoro tak, to zawiedziony utartą kiełbaski (mam płotek?) idę do chaty po miski, sakiewkę z kasą i siekierę i idę nad staw. Opisz mi, co tam jest (ciągle zerkam na ptaszysko :P ) Vezok ---- Vezok-Ptak lata za tobą ale nic nie robi .Jezioro...Trzcina ,porosty i inne tego typu ciągną się 3 metry od przegu .Na małym pomoście siedzi mężczyzna z wędką.Jest siwy ,na głowie ma mocne zakole ,ale nad uszami włosy są dość długie .Dzięki temu wygląda bardzo śmiesznie .Szczególnym znakiem jest piękne wąsisko .Jest chudy i wysoki .Wygląda na 60-70 lat .Jest to pan Białowąs ,sąsiad rodzinny .Wiecznie marudzi... W kółko skaczą żaby i latają komary . '' ---- ''Siadam obok Białowąsa, mówię dzieńdobry, pytam się czy ryby biorą... '''Vezok' ---- Vezok-Biorą ..?Biorą ?! Tyle by do szczęścia brakowało ! Zakichane czasy ....! Nawet ryby stąd uciekają !Tak tu źle !Ani jedna ! Ani jedna najmniejsza ,Panie Vezok !Nosz w mordę !Ale chyba lepsze to niż siedzieć znowu na herbacie u Berona ?! Podatki znowu większe ! Zaraz i tak podniosą ! A zobaczy pan ! A zobaczy...Nawet drzwi nie naprawiam bo i tak je zabiorą ! Takie życie !-Białowąs uderzył ręką w mostek .-Ja idę do domu Panie Vezok !Weź pan tą ku**wską wędkę i niech Pan sobie łowi ! -Odszedł cały czerwony od wściekłości... ---- Wyrywam się bogaczowi, obezwładniam go i zabieram jego pieniądze. Używając umiejętności parkurowych, wspinam się na dachy budynków i uciekam w stronę najbardziej zatłoczonego ludźmi miejsca w mieście. '''Ateus "Ale w sensie, że co? Mam nakarmić te Ogary tu, czy se zachować na przyszłość? Ej, Demmog" szturcham orka w specyficzny, Muragowy sposób (xD).--'Darahk' ---- Ateus-Wyrwałeś się bogaczowi ,ale straże już przybyły .Nie miałeś czasu na resztę .Wskoczyłeś na budynek ,i gdy wisiałęś na krawędzi dachu ręka ci się wyślizgnęła .2 strażników przyparło cię do ściany .Oboje posiadają halabardy . Durahk-Pagadi Guru ! xD -Tak ! Na co czekasz ?! Jesteś opiekunem zwierząt czy nie ?! Próbuję ich uspokoić... Ateus Szukam domku Ogarów--'Darahk' ---- Ateus-Na nic się to zdało...Nagle pojawił się Hawey-Hej !Panowie ! Chyba mieliśmy umowę!?-strażnicy odeszli jakby nigdy nic .-Haahahah ! Tak się załatwia takie sprawy !Młody ! Cho no za mną ! Pogadamy ! Darehk-Znalazłeś klatkę, w której mieszka grupa Ogarów. Waleczne z nich zwierze! Napewno przydadzą się na każdej bitwie! Ale teraz nie o tym mowa. Podbiegają do ciebie, jedne warczą, drugie skomlą. Idę za Hawey'em i się go pytam: - Jaką umowę miałeś ze strażnikami? Ateus ---- Ateus-Nie twoje sprawa młody !Chodźmy do tawerny .Napijemy się i porozmawiamy !Chciałem pogadać o pewnym przedwsięwzięciu !Chyba wiesz o co chodzi ! Ale pierw do tawerny ! Głodnemu chleb na myśli ! hahahahha !-Raczej krzyczał niż mówił . ---- "Dziękuję..." A więc, nabieram do misek wody, i próbuję swoich sił, jako wędkarz. Łowię przez około 20 minut. Vezok Cicho krzyczę na te warczące, żeby pokazać im kto tu rządzi, a tym skomlącym rzucam po kawałku mięsa--'Darahk' ---- Vezok-Staruszek miał rację .Nie złowiło się nic ,a nic .Woda w jeziorze jest smętna ,zielona i cuchnie .Kruk w tym czasie siedział na dość sztywnej trzcinie .Czasami się podśmiechiwał ,z nieudolnego wędkowania... *** *** Darahk-Ogary rzuciły się na jedzenie. Kiedy bestie pałaszowały, pojawił się Ogar Alfa. Był już zniedołężniały. Psy szybko odskoczyły od mięsa i dały skosztować wodzowi. Kiedy oderwał soczysty kawałek, inny młody ogar podbiegł i go zabrał, tym samym wyzywając na pojedynek. Walka jest już praktycznie wygrana dla młodego. Jak to się roztrzygnie? *** Fonger-Budzisz się w swoim domku w Helbundy .Obudziło Cię wołanie matki . ''-Śniadanie !'' ''-Fonger !Obudź się !-krzyknął najmłodszy brat <13 lat>.'' Wstałeś i udałeś się na śniadanie .Jedzonko składało się z jajecznicy i kawałku smażonego mięsa .pełno tam krzeseł i szafek i stołów.>> PS. Dopisz dokuczliwość . ---- Misy biorę do chatki i stawiam na kredęsie. Potem biorę swoją siekierkę, wierny łuk ze strzałami oraz torbę śniadaniową :). Wychodzę z domu, zamykając moje stare, skrzypiące drzi i zastanaiając się coarz bardziej, czego nie opłacę żadnego stolaża ;P Udaję się do lasu ---- Vezok-Wszedłeś do lasu .Jest tu ciemno ,cicho i panuje nieprzyjemna atmosfera .Na około rosną drzewa liściaste i róznego rodzaju grzyby .Oczywiście nad głową sfrunął ci Kruk .Wydawał się dziwnie większy niż wtedy .Usłyszałeś jakieś odgłosy !Znieruchomiałeś .Po chwili dostrzegłeś ogromnego dzika skrobiącego pod drzewem .Chyba cię nie zauważył ... Co robisz ? ---- Jem śniadanie i ide na spacer do lasu na spacerek. Fonger Idę z Hawey'em do tawerny. Hawey zamawia to, co zamawia, a ja do niego mówię: Ten plan kradzieży statku, nie? Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Portu pilnuje dość dużo strażników... Ateus Karcę młodego i podsuwam mięso przywódcy--'Deniro' "Oj... a trzeba się było uczyć chodzić po drzewach...." Rozglądam się za jakimś wzniesieniem, lub terenem odgrodznym zwalonym drzewem od dzika Vezok. ---- ---- Darahk-Młodszy rzucił ci się na nogę. Był rzeczywiście silny, lecz poszło to na marne, bo zaraz podleciał jakiś inny Opiekun, złapał za kark, założył coś co przypominało kaganiec. ''-Musimy gnoja wykastrować! Wtedy nie będzie się bił! Hahaha !'' No nic. Następny przystanek to Rożaki. Stoją w swojej zagrodzie, nie interesują się tobą. Jeden z nich obgryza korzonki z głodu. *** *** Fonger-Przed wyjściem z domu Matka powiedziała:-Wróć przed zachodem i pamiętaj żeby prędzej czy później pójść do kowala Berona .Niedawno stracił czeladnika ,a teraz po sąsiedzku chce cię uczyć kowalstwa .Chce również stracić jakiś dług wdzięczności twojego ojca .Masz tu tę torbę .Jest w niej jedzenie . . *** *** Ateus-A cichoż tam ! 2 piwa poproszę..pfu ! 3 ! Tak ,tak młody !Obmyśliłem świetny plan ! Ale prosto z mostu !Jest nas razem 12 .Ja ,ty ,Billow ,Verelad i paru innych .Sęk w tym że musimy zarobić 300 TERENÓW w 3 dni !Wiesz złożymy się .Wystarczą na przekupstwa ,łapówki ,sprzęt i takie tam .Ale nie martw się !Na statku będzie dużo więcej szmalu !Lepiej zastanów się nad jakąś robotą .3 dni to nie jest długi czas !I nie ! Nie zwariowałem !-Karczmarka postawiła 3 piwa na stół .W tej chwili do karczmy wszedł wysoki mężczyzna z chustą na głowie .Wyglądał na 40 lat ,miał kruczoczarne włosy i niemiły wzrok .U boku można było dostrzec sztylet ,zwisający koło uda .Był to właśnie Veran Velerad.Przysiadł się i zaczął pić zimne piwo . *** *** Vezok-Widzisz jedynie stos zawalonych drzew ,z otworem ,w którym możesz się schować lub stromą górkę .Wybieraj...Kruk usiadł na gałęzi wysokiego drzewa i zaczął skrzeczeć .Odwróciło to uwagę dzika . *** *** Panrahk-Budzisz się w swojej ziemiance .Są tam prymitywne meble <2 krzesła ,stolik i szafeczka> .Na dworze masz hodowle Rożaków . Do tego jeden z nich robi ci za bagażowego .Mieszkają z tobą również 2 wilki .Koło ciebie leży twoja łopata... ---- Sprawdzam co jest w szafeczce i zawartość biore ze sobą.Biorę łopate.Dla rożaka jeszcze imiona nie mam ale jeden wilk to Kieł a drugi to Gronimus.Kieł ma pilnować hodowli a Gronimusa biore ze sobą i ide do lasu na polowanie.Panrahk17 10:01, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Dziekuje matce i po krutkim zastanowieniu odrazu pujde do kowala. Fonger . Rzucam Rożakom ich karmę--Deniro ---- Fonger-Udałeś się do kowala Berona .Jest to bardzo miły człowiek .Ma włosy do oczu równiutko ścięte ,brodę bo szyji ,duży nos i wiecznie przymrużone oczy .Kiedy wszedłeś od razu ciepło cię przywitał .-Fonger !Miło cię widzieć !Jak już pewnie wiesz ,proponuję ci posadę czeladnika .Będziesz mieszkać u mnie ,oczywiście jeśli się zgodzisz .Wszystko przynieś do mnie ,do jutra .No cóż może herbatki ? *** Darahk-Rożaki podeszły do jedzonka i zaczęły konsumować. Kolejny przystanek Dzikie Świnie. To sobie ominiemy bo nic ciekawego się nie stało. Kolej na Toreka i Todaka... Podszedłeś do "bramy" jaskini. Stoi tam strażnik. Kiedy podszedłeś spytał się-Czego ?! *** Panrahk-W szafce znajduje się -surowe mięso x5 ,woreczek ziół i stek .W lesie nie ma nic ciekawego oprócz sadzawki .Zwykle chodzi tam większość zwierząt . Wychodzę z tawerny i idę w stronę tablicy/słupa z ogłoszeniami w sprawie pracy (oczywiście jeżeli taka tablica/słup jest). Po drodze szukam tez jakichś napisów, w stylu "Potrzebna pomoc" lub "Zatrudnię od zaraz". Ateus (Ile mam rożaków w hodowli?)Szukam czy w okolicy nie ma wioski lub miasta.Panrahk17 14:22, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ateus-Jest tablica kantorska ,na której widniejąc 4 ogłoszenia Farma Potrzebuję pomocy przy mojej farmie .Za 1 dzień pracy na polu płacę 20 terenów i butelkę własnego wina . Fartu Wilki Potrzebuję pomocy !Koło mojej farmy znajduje się wataha wilków .Zabijają moje owce ,a ja nie potrafię walczyć . Za wyeliminowanie wilków płacę dużą cenę w wysokości 70 terenów . Fartu Brudna Robota Bez pytań i odpowiedzi .Daje zlecenie ,ty wykonujesz .Za każde poprawnie wykonane płacę dobrą sumkę . Jeżeli cię to interesuje wpisz tu swoje imię . ... Potwory Nie wiem skąd ,ale niedaleko mojeje posiadłości zalęgły się jakieś potwory .Jest ich około 6 .Jako dowód wymagam 12 pazurów tych bestii . Kupiec Hugar '' ---- Mam nadzieję, że górka dość daleko, a przewaga, jaka idzie ze strzelania z wzniesienia coś wskurają. Skradam się na górkę i zaczynam strzelać w dzika. Jeżeli to nie starczy, to siekierkę mam pod ręką '''Vezok'. Tak więc idę poszukać jakiejś broni, bo nie będę walczył z wilkami samymi pięściami. Przeszukuję jakieś stare, opuszczone domy i ruiny. Ateus ---- Ateus- Minęła 14:00 a ty znalazłeś tylko :kij ,zardzewiały nóż ,widelec i zwoje w niezrozumiałym języku .... *** Vezok-Kiedy oderwałeś się do biegu ,dzik zaczął cię gonić ...Wzgórze jest strasznie strome ....Miałeś farta ! W ostatniej chwili udało ci się wejść .Dzik nie mógł się wdrapać .Ześlizgnął się i połamał sobie kości .Na co czekasz ?! Kruk już podleciał i zaczął skubać niedobitka . *** Panrahk-Rożaków jest 6 + twój osobisty juczny .Czego tu szukać ?!Mieszkasz pod najwspanialszym orkowym miastem !Oczywiście zostało jeszcze kilka farm . ---- Biorę siekierę i dobijam zwierza. Zaczynam się robić czerwony ze złości, że nie mam ze sobą noża, i zaczynam ciągnąć dzika do swojej chaty... Vezok. Nóż, widelec i kij zabieram, bo mogą się przydać. Zwoje zanoszę do domu i zamykam w szafce. Idę do Fartu'a, aby porozmawiać z nim o robocie. Ateus ---- Vezok-Haha !Bestyja dobita i w końcu zaciągłeś ! Zwierz to nie mały więc trochę to zajęło ! Cóż teraz poczynasz ? *** Ateus-A więc po co tu przyszedłeś ?Na robote czy na wilki ?!-powiedział Fartu . - Przydało by mi się te 70 terenów za ubicie wilków... To co właściwie mam zrobić z tymi wilkami? Wypłoszyć je? - Ateus Gronimus ma pilnować mojeo domu/jaskini (jak kto woli) a ja na Rożaku (nadal bez nazwy) jade do pobliskiej farmy...Panrahk Przeszukuję teraz cały dom w poszukiwaniu noża xD... gdzieś on musi być :D. Jeżeli znajdę, to zaczynam skórowanie Vezok. ---- Ateus- Ano ! Wypłoszyć ! Zabić ! Wystraszyć ! Zdemotywować! Cu kulwiek ! Byle by te szarlatany stąd znikły !Są tam .... *** Vezok-Znalazłeś jakiś stary ,tępy nóż .Raczej nie nadaje siędo walki .Chyba możesz skurować .Podczas skurowania zaczęło piec cię ramię !Okropny ból ...Kruk tylko usiadł przy oknie i patrzał jak cierpisz .Oskurowałeś już 50 % dzika . *** Panrahk-Rożak po mału zaczął tracić siły .Najwyraźniej jest za słaby aby nieść dorosłego orka na dłuższą trasę .Widisz już z daleka jedną z farm ... ---- Szybko z niego zeskakuje i prowadze ku farmie.Panrahk - Masz może jakieś widły czy coś podobnego? - spytałem się Fartu'a. Ateus ---- Panrahk-Przywitał cię orkowy farmer Toosh .Był on krzepkim orkiem ,o krótkich włosach i niewidział na jedno oko .Hodował on dzikie świnie .Zaprosił cię do stołu .Spytał czy chcesz zjeść mięsa .Spytał również jak się żyję i czy chcesz może sprzedać jednego rożaka... *** Ateus-Ano !Jaki był by zy mnie farmer ,gdybym widłów nie posiodoł ! ---- - Będę je mógł pożyczyć? Bardzo się przydadzą w walce z wilkami, a ja posiadam jedynie kijoka i zardzewiały nóż... - Ateus Proszę o kawałek mięsa i pytam go czy chce trochę przypraw oraz za ile chciał by jednego z rożaków.Panrahk Trza było brać szramę na zadku xD Próbuję przecierpieć ból, jeżeli przez pół godziny nic to nie da, próbuję zasnąć Vezok. Pije herbate i zgadzam się na jego propozycje. Jak skończe pić przeszukuje szawki w moiom pokoju i przenosze je do kowala. Przed odejściem rzegnam się z matką. Fonger Śmiało wchodzę do jaskini--Guurahk 05:55, paź 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ateus-Ano mosz te widły ! Tylko jak zniszczysz to z pensji potrącę ! *** Panrahk-Przyprawy powiadasz ! No chętnie wezmę ździebełko na spróbę .A co do rożaka to 100 garadów .Nie musi być specjalnie duży . *** Vezok-Dziwne ,bolało znacznie bardziej niż zwykle .Obudziłeś się pod stołkiem .Kiedy wstałeś zobaczyłeś Kruka wydłubującego mięso z dzika .Kiedy na ciebie spojrzał ,pokiwał głową na przywitanie .Możesz dalej skórować . *** Fonger-W szafkach było kolejne ubranie ,sztućce ,talerz ,mały młotek i 4 jabłka .Kiedy zanosiłeś zauważyłeś herolda .Wygłaszał on następujące słowa : Słuchajcie ! Słuchajcie ! NA rozkaz wielmożnego księcia Leopolda mówi się co następuje : -co miesiąc 1/3 plonów lub połowa wyrobów rzemieślniczych zostaje wydana na rzecz państwa ! -co miesiąc jesteście zobowiązani na płacenie podatku w wysokości 100 terenów ! -do tej wsi zostaje wprowadzona straż miejska .Wasz sołtys zostaje zdjęty z pod władzy ,a jego miejsce zastępuje Lord Cytrein ,Kapitan Straży Miejskiej ! Kiedy wszedłeś do domu kowala zobaczyłeś ,że Brenon grzebie po szafkach i układa różne rupiecie na kupę ,jakby się pakował ... *** Darahk-A ubezpieczony jest?! Jak nie to zabierz to i do zwrotu . Zasady takie :bezpieczny jest obszar tylko do płotku. Dalej nie jest zbadane. mogą kryć się tam wszelkiego rodzaju bestie. Torek i Todak mogą cię zaatakować. Wtedy krzyknij "Dekllij !",notomiast kiedy cię nie zaatakują i nie będą się tobą przejmować żeknij :"Sliijo". To chyba wszystko... ---- (czy mógł byś mniej więcej napisać mi jakich są wielkości moje rożaki?)Mówię że oczywiście i sprzedam mu za 80 ,tak po przyjacielsku.Pytam czy mam go przyprowadzić czy sam sobie przyjdzie go odebrać.Panrahk Nie wiem o co biega, ale wchodzę do jaskini--'Darahk' No cóż, biorę swój nóż i rżnę dzika xD Vezok. - Spokojnie, postaram się wideł nie zniszczyć. Bardziej będę uważał, aby zniszczyć nimi wilki. - powiedziałem i poszedłem do lasku. Zanim wszedłem głębiej w ten lasek, przymocowałem do końca mojego kija swój zardzewiały nóż. Idąc głębiej w las, spotkałem stado/watahę wilków. Chwyciłem mocniej widły i kij z nożem na końcu. Byłem gotowy, zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. Czekałem jedynie na pierwszy ruch wilków... Ateus ---- Ateus-To ja decyduje czy znalazłeś wilki czy nie : P Pamiętaj .Noża do kija nie sposób przymocować .I tak ,znalazłeś wilki .Jest ich 6 .Pierwszy ruszył na ciebie .Co robisz ? *** Panrahk-Ork podziękował i wziął szczyptę przypraw .Powiedział że możecie iść do ciebie razem .Twoje rożaki są średniej wielkości dorosłego osobniki ,czyli mniej-więcej wielkości bernardyna . *** Vezok-No nareszcię !Skóra gotowa .Trochę podziurawiona ale można ją sprzedać . *** Darahk- Kiedy wszedłeś do podziemii, poczułeś straszliwy odór. Wkoło ciebie leżały kości, nawet trudno rzec czego. Szłaś tak przez chwilę zagapiony, aż zobaczyłeś jednego z nietoperz walczącego z grupką 3 uzbrojonych w długie noże ,niskich postaci. Próbują one zchwytać bestię w sieć. No to nóż mam gdzieś tam schowany albo cuś. Trzymam w jednej ręce widły, a w drugiej kij. Gdy pierwszy wilk ruszył na mnie, wystawiłem przed siebie widły, aby utrzymać go w jak najdalszej odległości ode mnie. Macham kijem, próbując ogłuszyć wilka. Ateus ---- Ateus-Wilk dostał po łbie i stracił równowagę .Rozpędzony głęboko wbił się w widły .Inne zdążyły cię otoczyć .stoją i czekają ...Co robisz ? ---- No więc idziemy do mnie aby ubić targu a ja prowadzę mojego rożaka.Panrahk ---- Panrahk-Przyszliście i targu ubiliście .Ork już ruszył w drogę .Co teraz poczniesz ? ---- (po pierwsze wyłącze skośne pismo :D)Idę do miasta biorąc ze sobą rożaka ,prowadze go.Panrahk